Parodias y Referencias
Esta es una lista de películas, series de televisión, cómics, caricaturas, etcétera, donde hacen parodias o referencias a personajes, historia y más del juego de Mortal Kombat. Películas 'Fast & Furious' del Dragón.]] En una escena extra del DVD se ve un genial auto con el logotipo del dragón de Mortal Kombat. 'The Pacifier' Hay una escena de una niña jugando Mortal Kombat Trilogy, se aprecia a Motaro contra Kintaro en Jade's Desert y a Shao Kahn diciendo repetidas veces "Prepare to die". Después, cuando regresan por bebé rojo, se puede apreciar una arcade de MK2, pero corriendo MKT. 'Resident Evil: Apocalipsis' Cuando Alice se enfrenta a Némesis, Cain le exclama "¡Acábalo!" (Finish him!), una clara alusión a Mortal Kombat ya que el director de RE: Apocalipsis, Paul W. S. Anderson es tambien el director de la primera película de Mortal Kombat. 'Very Bad Things' Algunos actores estan jugando Mortal Kombat 4 en Arcade. 'Cable Guy' [[Archivo:CableGuyMK.PNG|thumb|right|250px|"¡O jugar Mortal Kombat con un amigo en Vietnam!" - Jim Carrey (Cable Guy).]] En la película de 1996, Cable Guy, el personaje interpretado por el titular Jim Carrey dice a otro personaje, al tiempo que proclama lo que creía ser el futuro de la Internet, "Podrás jugar Mortal Kombat con un amigo en Vietnam!" Ocho años más tarde fue lanzado Mortal Kombat: Deception, el primer juego de Mortal Kombat con la característica de juego en línea. (Nota: Hay una línea de corta duración del adaptador del juego llamado "X-Band" de la Sega Genesis y Super Nintendo, a finales del ciclo de vida de ambas consolas). 'Ghost Rider' thumb|250px|Ghost Rider diciendo "Come Here". En una escena, el personaje principal exclama "Come here!" al atrapar un helicóptero con su cadena, como Scorpion al lanzar su arpón. 'Billy Madison' Un niño dice en la película "Pienso que Mortal Kombat es el mejor juego jamás creado", Adam Sandler responde "No, no estoy de acuerdo, mi juego favorito es Donkey Kong" 'The 40 Year Old Virgin' Los compañeros de habitación del protagonista aparecen jugando Mortal Kombat: Deception, en dos peleas, una entre Sub-Zero contra Baraka, dando la victoria al ninja azul finalizando con una Fatality y la otra con la victoria del Tarkata, también finalizado en Fatality. 'Kill Bill Vol. 2' Bill hace una referencia al grupo White Lotus que fue creado por Raiden. 'Invisible Mom' En esta película, después de los créditos iniciales, unos niños conversan sobre qué juego es mejor: Mortal Ninjas o Virtual Kombat. 'One Day' En el climax de la película, el protagonista juega brevemente Mortal Kombat 4 con Johnny Cage. 'Amigos Salvajes 2' En la escena de la guerra de conejos, Elliot grita ¡Mortal Kombat!. 'Kombate Brutal' Excluyendo la palabra "Combate" escrita con "K", hay varias referencias a MK: el ninja Diamond es idéntico a Sub-Zero, hay un competidor con la vestimenta parecida a la de los Guardias Enmascarados, el organizador del torneo es un hechicero anciano, al final del kombate hay que matar al oponente, un competidor con el mismo sombrero que Raiden, un competidor hace el Fatality de MK1 de Liu Kang. 'El Hermano Camaleón' Uno de los miembros de la Hermandad "realiza" tres Fatalities, a tres guardias; al primero le hace el Heart Rip de Kano, al segundo el Spine Rip de Sub-Zero y al último el Head Smash de Jax. 'Wreck-It Ralph' 250px|thumb|Kano en Wreck-It Ralph haciéndole el Fatality a un zombie Smoke y Kano hacen cameos en varias ocasiones; este último le saca el corazón a Cyril, el zombi de The House of the Dead, mientras que al primero se le ve en varias ocasiones rondando en la videoestación central y junto a Kano en la reunión de malvados, asimismo, se ven a varios personajes clásicos de videojuegos como Bowser, M.Bison, Eggman. Cabe destacar que en un momento se menciona el Fatality y el anuncio del arcade, está escrito con la tipografía de MK3. Project X Kirby y Costa juegan MK9 con Sektor y Reptile respectivamente, ganando la primera y lanzando a Reptile a Pit Bottom. Ready Player One Entre sus numerosas referencias, se encuentran: *El logo de Midway en el visor de Wade. *Cameos de Kitana, Scorpion, Sub-Zero Cassie Cage, Goro, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger y Alien. *El logo del dragón en el traje de Sho. *Un póster de MK1 en las oficinas de Gregarious Games. *Estatuas del Logo del Dragón casi al final de la película. Shazam! *Billy Batson juega a Mortal Kombat X utilizando a Raiden. *Tras vencer al Dr. Sivana, Eugene dice "Fatality". It: Chapter 2 *En varias ocasiones, aparecen arcades de Mortal Kombat y Mortal Kombat II. Cabe destacar que esto es un error, ya que la trama ocurre en 1989. Televisión 'Malcolm in the Middle' * En el episodio "Francis se escapa" '' Dewey habla de un monstruo que se hace amigo de su hermano mayor Reese, quien no le cree y sólo dice mentiras, y Reese protesta que nadie le cree cuando menciona que ganó el último nivel de ''Mortal Kombat y su padre Hal le responde que eso es mentira, ya que nadie puede vencer a Sub-Zero. * En un episodio llamado Nuevos Vecinos Dewey tiene en manos una revista con el símbolo del dragón de Mortal Kombat. 'Robot Chicken' En un episodio, Johnny Cage y Kano empiezan a pelear (un combate similar a Mortal Kombat II) donde Kano le saca el corazón a Cage. A Cage le vuelven a transplantar el corazón y tiene una lenta recuperación, donde se ven sus esfuerzos por avanzar y sanar sus heridas provocadas por Kano. Incluso, lo reciben con una manta grande que dice "Bienvenido de regreso, Johnny Cage". Kano lo recibe amablemente y le saca el corazón de nuevo. thumb|center|254px En otro episodio de Robot Chicken, podemos observar un Sketch donde entrelazan Mortal Kombat con la serie "The Office", donde los personajes de la serie luchan al estilo del juego. Al final del Sketch, aparece Ryu y mata a Jim con su Hadouken. thumb|center|221px|Sketch de Robot Chicken "Office Kombat" 'Drawn Together' Xander (la parodia de Link de La Leyenda de Zelda) tiene una foto de su ídolo Scorpion, quien luego aparece, y él se exalta diciendo que es su personaje de videojuegos favorito, y le pregunta cuál es su movimiento final favorito. Entonces, primero le lanza un arpón y le hace Fatality (la de Sub-Zero) pero Xander regresa a la vida diciendo que su movimiento final favorito es "mover el bote". Luego, Scorpion susurra "¡Ahhh, qué p**to!" mientras mueve la cabeza, consternado. thumb|center|221px|Scorpion hace una aparición en Draw Together (La Casa de los Dibujos). thumb|230px thumb|234px 'Futurama' En un episodio, aparece una maquina arcarde muy parecida a Mortal Kombat. Ademas, en la segunda pelicula de Futurama, The Beast with a Billion Backs en una escena se ve a Fry jugando en una maquina arcarde llamada Normal Combat, además uno de los luchadores es muy parecido a Raiden thumb|200px|Dos Shokan en Los Simpsons thumb|200px|Liu Kang en Los Simpson thumb|200px|Liu Kang y Noob Saibot el Los Simpsons 'The Simpsons' * En la séptima temporada, donde Bart roba un juego llamado Bonestorm (muy parecido el nombre a "Bloodstorm", juego cuya publicidad provocó el despido de Daniel Pesina, por cierto), aparecen tres peleadores: dos Shokan y otro similar a Liu Kang, quien aparece mareado después que un tanque le dispara en el comercial de dicho juego. * En la misma temporada, en el capítulo "El día que murió la violencia", al ver un antiguo episodio de Daly, cuando él va a matar a un personaje, Milhouse exclama "Mátalo, acaba con él (Finish Him!)". También en un capítulo cuando viajan a China para conseguir un bebé para Selma, Homero fastidia a uno de los monjes y uno de ellos le saca el corazón, como en el Fatality de Kano. * En el capítulo "El día que cayó Flanders", Bart juega un videojuego llamado "El Toque de la Muerte". En dicho juego, hay dos peleadores: uno parecido a Liu Kang, y otro, a Noob Saibot, al haber vencido al oponente, Bart hace "El toque de la muerte": Una especie de parodia a las Fatalities, donde al vencer al oponente, le toca los ojos y le saca el alma. 'South Park' Goro aparece en la trilogía de South Park, "Imaginationland". 'E.R.' Un pequeño niño juega Mortal Kombat (Video Juego) en una consola de Sega Genesis. 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends' right|250px|thumb|Video musical de Ray William Johnson. En un episodio donde Bloo se va con un chico millonario, el chico juega con Bloo a escondidas (suponiendo una infidelidad en la amistad) y el chico millonario le sugiere a Bloo jugar un videojuego llamado Inmortal kombat. 'True Jackson' En un episodio, Ryan le dice a Lulu que el tiene el mayor puntaje de Wombat Kombat. 'Lazy Town' Stephanie se cae y resbala, al resbalar se le cae una carta con la cara de Liu Kang. 'Ghost Wispers' Una muñeca mira a la protagonista y le dice "Finish him, Finish him" para que acabe con una chica que estaba cortada. 'The Amazing World of Gumball' En el episodio "The Date" (La Cita) Gumball esta siendo entrenado por Darwin (su hermano pez) sobre lo inesperado para su cita y en una parte le arranca el "corazon" a una tabla con el dibujo de un oso haciendo referencia al Heart Rip de Kano.200px|thumb En algunos episodios como el "The Secret" (El Secreto), "The Refund" (El Rembolso) o "The Third " (El Tercero) Gumball y Darwin juegan un videojuego parecido a Mortal Kombat, ademas sale la palabra End Him! (Parodia a Finish Him!) y en el episodio "El Secreto" Gumball le hace un Fatality al personaje de Darwin parecido al de Quan Chi. 'Regular Show' En el Torneo infernal de videojuegos, después de que el guante otorga a Rigby y Mordecai "El Poder de Juego Supremo", ambos se fusionan creando una criatura parecida a un Shokan, enfrentan a sus oponentes y estos se marean como en el Finish Him!, mientras una voz dice "Finish Them!" En un episodio donde Tomas (un humanoide cabra novato en el parque) se congela por tomar un "Ultra Frio" y viajan adentro de su cuerpo para rescatarlo, vemos que un ultra frío viviente y un esquimal pelean con Mordecai y Rigby y una parte entre subtítulos se puede leer "FINISH HIM". 'Alejo y Valentina' En el capítulo 10 de la serie llamado "Liberen a Carlitox" hay una referencia a Mortal Kombat ya que en una parte del episodio, Teto Medina y Boby Goma pelean en un escenario parecido a The Pit y Teto Vence a Boby, al final se puede ver la inscripción "Finish Him" y Boby es enviado al fondo del pozo con estacas. El personaje de La Vieja hace alusión al narrador de las peleas (En Mortal Kombat I era Shang Tsung) diciendo: "Fatality! Teto Medina Wins!" Videojuegos 'Crash: Lucha De Titanes (Crash: Of The Titans)' En este juego, algunos enemigos diran frases como Mortal Kombat o Finish Him, ademas de que uno de sus ataques es crecer su cabeza para luego reventarla, referencia al primer Fatality de Kabal en MK3. 'Batman: Arkham City Lockdown' En un reto EMP, Kano aparece como jefe final. Aparece tras derrotar a varios enemigos tras haberse detonado una bomba EMP. 'Black Hawk Down 1' En este videojuego a veces si eliminas a un enemigo en el nivel 1, tu compañero dirá Toasty!, clara referencia al Ninja Scorpion. 'Los Simpson: El Videojuego' En el juego al llegar al nivel "Entrar en Trampix" que es una fabrica de videojuegos tendremos varias referencias al Mortal Kombat. *En una pared estará escrito la palabra "Fatality" en sangre. *En otra vemos la portada de Mortal Kombat Deception que en vez de llamarse asi se llama "Moral Kombat Deception" y en vez de salir Onaga sale Flanders musculoso. 'Mass Effect 2' Cuando Jacob utiliza el "Pull", él a veces grita "¡Get over here!" Esta es una referencia a Scorpion de Mortal Kombat, que grita lo mismo cuando usa su arpón. 'Plants vs Zombies' En uno de los minijuegos, se llama Portal Combat. 'Worms' A veces, al perder, el equipo rival que te ha derrotado dirá cosas como "Flawless Victory" o "Fatality"; Al matar a uno de tus gusanos dirá "Outstanding"; Uno de los gusanos del equipo iPwn se llama Jax, quien curiosamente al atacarte con el Puño de Fuego, no dirá Hadoken ni Shoryuken como cualquier otro gusano, sino que dirá "Gotcha" (Te tengo), como su homónimo de MK. 'NBA JAM' thumb|right|El equipo Mortal Kombat en NBA JAM. Johnny Cage es solo el nombre artístico de John Carlton, quien en la vida real fue programador de la entonces Midway que trabajó en NBA JAM. Así mismo, en la pantalla donde colocas iniciales y códigos, puedes obtener como personajes ocultos a Raiden, Scorpion, Reptile y Sub Zero. 'Revolution X' thumb Éste fue un shooter ''programado por la entonces Midway, en el cual varios conocidos del MK Team participaron como '''Anthony Márquez' (Kung Lao) y Kerri Hoskins '(Sonya Blade), ella interpretando a la villana Misstress Helga. Al inicio de la etapa ''The Middle East, entre los guardias de NON y las chicas prisioneras, hay varias máquinas de arcade de MK2 deterioradas. '''Warcraft 3: Reing Of Chaos/The Frozen Throne El equipo mortero dice "¡Mortal Kombat!" cuando es creado. 'God of War III' * Hades habla con Kratos antes de atacarlo y le dice Your soul is mine (tu alma es mía), frase dicha por Shang Tsung. * Cuando dañas a alguien y ya puedes apretar circulo el guerrero estará mareado como cuando estás por hacer un Fatality. 'Street Fighter: The Movie Game' En primera, utilizó la técnica de digitalizar actores reales; en este caso, los de Street Fighter: La Última Batalla. Cabe destacar que esta técnica fue muy utilizada por la competencia, dado el éxito de MK; Hay un escenario llamado "Bison's Lair", muy parecido a "Goro's Lair"; En un escenario están prisioneros Cammy y E. Honda, igual que Kano y Sonya en Kahn's Arena; En otro escenario, al fondo de este, puede apreciarse un lugar lleno de espigas metálicas con soldados muertos empalados ahí, igual que en Pit Bottom. 'Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3' Spencer, uno de los personajes del juego (con un brazo biónico) tiene un movimiento donde transforma su brazo biónico en un gancho y este se lanza para atrapar al oponente, y al hacerlo grita "Get over here!", clara referencia a Scorpion. También, Ghost Rider, otro personaje, tiene un movimiento donde lanza una llamarada de la boca, movimiento inspirado por la Fatality de Scorpion en la mayoria de los juegos. 'PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale' Toro, uno de los personajes de este juego, tiene un traje que le permite utilizar movimientos y habilidades basados en Mortal Kombat, que son la Lanza de Scorpion, la Barrida de Sub-Zero, la Patada Bicicleta de Liu Kang y la Teletransportación de Noob Saibot. 'Duke Nukem Forever' En ocasiones, Duke dice "Duke Wins. Fatality". 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' *Al hacer una secuencia de choque con Bane, dirá algunas veces "Devoraré tu corazón", igual que Kintaro a Kung Lao en Mortal Kombat (2011). *Cuando Batman gane una batalla, dirá "No te levantes", igual de Smoke después de hacer su Ataque X-Ray. Asimismo, dirá "Get down here", al usar su batigancho, misma frase dicha por Scorpion en la película. *En un escenario, al fondo pueden verse dos personas cuidando a una criatura gigante, igual que al Tormentor en Kahn's Arena. *Scorpion será el tercer personaje descargable. En su intro de batalla puede vérsele en Kahn's Arena a punto de matar a Sub-Zero antes de ser transportado al mundo de Injustice. *Al hacer una secuencia de choque contra Batman, a veces Scorpion dirá "Tú no eres Sub-Zero". 'Injustice 2' El juego de Injustice 2 esta lleno de referencias a Mortal Kombat: *En el escenario de Gotham city si golpeas a tu rival unas cuantas veces contra el letrero del cine se caerán algunas letras dejando la palabra "Finish Him". *En el escenario de la nave de Brainiac, si Brainiac no está luchando se le puede ver sentado en su trono observando el kombate, al igual que Shao Kahn en el escenario de Kahn's Arena. *En el modo historia en el capítulo de Cyborg y Catwoman éstos van a la Batcueva de Batman, y Catwoman para desactivar el dispositivo de defensa le dice a Hermano Ojo: Anulación de sistema de defensa. ¡Autorizacion LK-4D4!, que es la unidad Lin Kuei de Cyrax. *En el modo historia al final del capítulo 10, uno de los robots secuaces de Brainiac estuvo a punto de disparar a Batman un arpón desde dentro de la palma de su mano, una clara referencia a Scorpion y su movimiento del arpón. *Los combos de Swamp Thing cuando usa sus clones recuerda a los movimientos de Noob Saibot. *Otro movimiento de Scarecrow es cuando él y su versión humana agarran de las extremidades de su rival haciéndole daño, como en el Fatality Pide un deseo (Make a Wish). *En un diálogo de choque entre el Joker y Black Adam, el Joker le pregunta que si conoce al otro tipo del rayo, a lo que Black Adam le responde "¿el del sombrero de bambú?, sí." *En el final de Raiden, él acaba con Brainiac igual que acabó con Shao Kahn en MK9, con los Dioses Antiguos en forma de dragones devorándolo. *Sub-Zero y Raiden tienen muchas frases y diálogos haciendo referencia a otros personajes y elementos de Mortal Kombat. *Starfire al acabar de ganar una ronda contra Sub-Zero esta dirá: You look toasty, as they say. *Si equipas a un Sub-Zero con la vestimenta clásica del UMK3, y a otro con la misma pero en color verde, luego escoges en una batalla simple a estos dos distintos Sub-Zeros y reinicias la partida 3 veces, habrá un diálogo secreto donde el Sub-Zero de color verde hablará con la voz de Reptile, como si fuera él mismo. *En un diálogo entre Atom y Vixen se mencionan a Jacqueline Briggs y Takeda. Otros Tarjetas 200px|thumb|right|Tarjeta de un personaje de DC Universe llamado "Fatality" con referencias a Mortal Kombat. * En la carta de Fatality (un personaje de DC Comics) del set Vs. System's "Infinite Crisis", el subtítulo de Fatality es "Flawless Victory", y la frase de su tarjeta es "Finish Him!", ambas son referencias a Mortal Kombat. Vídeos * Existe una auto-parodia de Midway, llamada Cooking with Scorpion: es un video donde Scorpion te enseña a cocinar. Este video es desbloqueable en la kripta de Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance. * También existe "Why it Sucks to Have Scorpion as a Dad". Los videos de la vida de Scorpion como papá. Realmente muy buenos. * Collegehumor.com nos crea un vídeo de humor donde, Johnny Cage se queja a Shang Tsung de que MK no es realmente un torneo al tener que pelear con todos y cada uno de los luchadores. * El comediante de Ray William Johnson subió a YouTube un video musical donde el personaje principal padece una adicción a los juegos de pelea, sale el personaje principal peleando contra Scorpion y Sub-Zero en algunos escenarios de Mortal Kombat. Aparte, en algunos de sus videos de Ray se menciona a Mortal Kombat. * En el Comic "Grim Tales" en una de sus paginas un personaje secundario le da un gancho con una tostadora y abajo sale alguien diciendo "Toasty", en la misma pagina le arranca la espina dorsal recordando como es que lo hace Sub-Zero. * Hay un video llamado "Personajes de videojuegos en su tiempo libre". El 1er episodio se llama "Scorpion va a pescar": Scorpion caza un pez con su arpón, lo saca del agua y lo calcina. * En un episodio de la segunda temporada de "Jalo Mexicano" (serie parodia del videojuego Halo), Pepe y Cheko (protagonistas de dicha serie) empiezan a discutir, uno de ellos se calma y dice: "Ya basta, recuerda la última vez que nos peleamos". En sus recuerdos, aparecen ambos personajes en Dead Pool amenazándose e insultándose. A la vez puede oírse el Techno Syndrome. Varios * El logo del álbum de Serj Tankian se llama Harakiri y posee mucha similitud con las letras del movimiento final de Mortal Kombat:Deception. thumb|200px|right *El famoso DJ Skrillex hizo una canción llamada Reptile's Theme en referencia al personaje Reptile. Ademas en la canción suenan las risas de Shao Kahn en Mortal Kombat II y frases del mismo juego como Fight, You'll never win, Flawless Victory, Toasty, Reptile, Fatality... Eventos thumb En distintos países se hace un torneo de porteros de fútbol soccer llamado Keeper Kombat. 300px|left Categoría:Curiosidades Categoría:Mundo MK